Another Chance
by Eros Rose
Summary: Set when Ron and Hermione are in their twenties, I'm not revealing too much here. Snippet: his large callous hands reached for her chin and pulled her face into his direction, sternly looking into her eyes. He looked disappointed and hurt. T for language.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing okay, nothing apart from this story line! 

AN: Kind of inspired by the weather that England is going through tonight, its windy and rainy as usual! And then also inspired a tiny tiny tiny bit by The Streets - Dry Your Eyes Mate which is sad :(

Its not really my best work and I have to get into the habit of writing again! I used to write like 2 or 3 short stories a month last year and now na-da!

Anyway here you go, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The wind howled against the fragile windows of Hermione Grangers house, along with specks of rain hitting the panes like bullets the house sounded like it had fallen under attack, in any given case it sounded like a night no one would want to be out in.<p>

A small red kettle let out a screaming whistle as it came to boil and a petite woman wrapped in a large maroon dressing gown filled two cups with tea and put respectable amounts of sugar in each. With a disappointed smile she wandered into her living room, placing a cup in front of a lanky ginger man who looked utterly dishevelled and appeared to be slightly drunk.

'What are you doing here, Ronald?' she sighed sympathetically.

He looked up from an apparent trance, his eyes looked larger than normal, like a lost child. He said nothing and looked down towards his tea.

'That this wasn't….it wasn't working' she explained.

His shoulders sank from a rigid state and he rubbed his hands together, his eyes searched the room for answers that weren't there.

After a lengthy silence that had filled the room for an uncomfortable, leaving an unbearable atmosphere Ron finally spoke up,

'I was doing fine before 2 days ago…'

His eyes looked up at the wide brown ones staring at him in confusion before he elaborated,

'I saw you walking through Diagon Alley with-'

'-Cormac' she interrupted

'Yeah…I just…I realised…' his voice shook as he decided not to continue.

Hermione seemed to understand and simply picked her cup from the coffee table and placed it to her lips, the drink had become just luke-warm and not at all the satisfying heat she'd desired on a cold night like this.

'I'm shit with this kind of stuff Hermione, you know that'

Hermione let out a tired laugh as Ron stayed solemn.

'You didn't even give us a chance…' he dared to whisper.

Hermione had turned to face the kitchen; she pushed her nose further into the air as she spun back round obviously aggravated by the comment, her now tamed hair whipping violently with her movement.

'You never gave me a reason too' she retorted, her soft gentle voice now speckled with venom.

'I don't even understand what I did wrong Hermione'

Ron had wracked his head for 3 weeks trying to figure out what exactly he'd done wrong, before eventually giving up and deciding Hermione was never going to see his way even if he did have the proof that he was in the right.

* * *

><p>The reason for the split was that Ron had been working non-stop for a project at work, and yeah he'd made a few false promises to Hermione but really he couldn't help being so busy but that wasn't the reason the couple had fallen apart so quickly.<p>

After a long day labouring, Ron had decided to nip into a local wizarding bar with Harry, just for a firewhisky or two to let of some steam and just be men. Slowly the _men_ had lost track of time and it was only when the bartender had told them he was closing up did Ron realise how much trouble he'd be in upon his arrival home.

That night he'd wondered back to his temporary flat, praying and hoping that Hermione hadn't decided she was staying the night, but as he walked up the street and saw from outside that living room light was on, he stopped. He became a coward and stopped, not daring to take another step forward he stumbled back and continued stumbling back until his flat was out of view. He'd had a rough few days with Hermione as it was and he couldn't go home drunk, exhausted and all out of apologies so he ran.

It wasn't until the next morning when he woke up in public bathroom stall did he realise that he had a lot of explaining to do. He apparrated to his front door and let himself in, the room was peaceful and nothing looked disturbed. There was no angry female sat on the kitchen barstool hiding her said anger behind a Daily Prophet, nor was there a note or any signs that someone had actually been in his house.

Slowly Ron entered his bedroom and again he found it to be undisturbed, he sat on his bed and felt uneasy about everything. There was no way that she would just stay here all night and then leave without a word. It had to be the calm before the storm.

But to Ron's confusion and dismay there was never a word heard about it, not one person spoke to him about his and Hermione apparent break-up, not even her. Ron came home from work one day and all trace of Hermione had suddenly been removed from his apartment, her clothes, her books, her beauty products, everything was gone and when Ron went to speak to Hermione someone was always the to warn her so she could flutter off and become 'busy' and when he went to her house there was never any answer.

So after 3 weeks of sitting in his room every night, holding onto the hope that she would knock on his door and explain, he gave up.

* * *

><p>It seemed both parties had been reliving that night and reflecting on how they felt because now Hermione's eyes were closed and her bottom lip was trembling more violently.<p>

'I…' Hermione took in a large breathe 'I thought that... That night you didn't come home…Was you at another girls place?' her voice had become high and on the verge of breaking, she wasn't sure whether she really wanted the answer to her question or not.

Ron tried to find her gaze but her eyes would not meet his, his large callous hands reached for her chin and pulled her face into his direction, sternly looking into her eyes. He looked disappointed and hurt.

'Is that…Do you seriously think I'm that kind of person 'Mione?' his voice was monotone and not one hint of emotion bled through.

Her eyes began to well over as she shook her head furiously, the tears spilling onto Ron's hand.

A familiar silence began to fall over the pair, Hermione's chest rose and fell at an alarming pace as she tried to balance her emotions again and Ron simply sat there in shock and disbelief but retaining all his emotions as best as he could.

'I think you should leave Ron'

'What? I thought, I thought we were getting somewhere' anger seemed to fall through his voice.

'It isn't going to work, we've tried and it didn't work, just leave'

'No, you can't make me, Hermione I've learnt from my mistakes and I'm willing to change because I've said…after I saw you and Cormac all them feelings from when I was 16 ….They, they came back; jealously, anger, passion. I want you Hermione, not money, not this fancy Auror job. I'll quit it' his speech was fast and slurred and filled passion and confusion and hurt and desperation.

'Stop being stup-'

'No! Hermione you don't understand….you….' Ron slowed down to a stop; he raised his hand to his head before letting out a sigh

'Fine…I'll leave.'

Hermione's eyes were wide as her brow furrowed.

'You clearly don't want us to work, so I give up. If a guy like Cormac's what you want then fine, but now you can't say I didn't try'

'Ron you can't-'

'Hermione just shut up, you've said that you don't think we'll work so what's the point me trying to convince you to think anything different, you'd never listen to me anyway!'

Ron left the living room to enter the small blue hallway filled with office shoes and umbrellas; he pulled on his soaking wet boots and pulled on his damp coat as he went to enter the freezing cold weather, walking slowly down the garden path filled with overgrowing wild flowers.

He turned to look back at Hermione who stood at the doorway, her face coated with tear tracks and his large dressing gown now hanging loosely around her as her shoulders heaved up and down.

His heart panged as her small teeth bit into her bottom lip to stop her from sobbing right there and then, he grasped tightly onto the garden gate, his knuckles turning white.

'Give me another chance' she whispered.

**The end.**

* * *

><p>So! Did you like it, did you not? Tell me in the reviews guys, all types of comments whether they're praise or criticism are welcomed!<p> 


End file.
